


Can't Resist Your Pull (The Electric Violin Mix)

by tabris



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had once been a time in Henry’s life when he thought Ryeowook was innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist Your Pull (The Electric Violin Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something's Magnetic Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33429) by remixied. 



> a remix for the sake of remixing, with much love to [remixied](http://remixied.livejournal.com/) for letting me spin her fic [something's magnetic here](http://community.livejournal.com/sj_shippingco/11490.html) with added insanity. this would likely make more sense if you read hers first, but it's not strictly necessary.

There had once been a time in Henry’s life when he thought Ryeowook was innocent. It lasted for approximately seventeen minutes, which was the amount of time between being introduced to all of Super Junior and the first in a long stretch of times since that he saw Yesung inappropriately groping Ryeowook in a marginally concealed location. If Sungmin hadn’t walked by right then and unsubtly shoved the pair the rest of the way into the elevator with a roll of his eyes and an exasperated “Ignore them” he might have… Well, he had no idea what he might have done, really, but it probably would have involved copious amounts of embarrassment on his part.

Then he’d ended up in a subgroup with him, close quarters and all, which would have been fine had it not been for all of the necessary bathroom sharing and mostly unnecessary touching and completely unnecessary and nonexistent crush _thing_ Henry’d had going on for several months now. He tried not to think too hard about it because his mind always ended up wandering into dangerous territory. Sort of like Yesung’s hands. Or Siwon’s eyebrows. Or Heechul’s everything.

It kind of worked up until Yesung came home early and nearly mowed Henry down in his hurry to get to his and Ryeowook’s room.

(In hindsight Henry thought that might have been a wave but it could just have easily been horny Korean for ‘get the hell out of my way’.)

He had just wanted to use the bathroom. He didn’t mean to stop outside their door. Honest.

“Your heavy breathing is interrupting my beauty sleep.”

 _What the fuck?_ , Henry thought, stumbling against the doorframe in surprise. “What the fuck?”

Heechul just snorted.

“Come here.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ve been standing there, staring at the door for at least ten minutes and they’re going to be going at it for at least another thirty depending on just how explicit that text was. And I have to get up early.”

“Huh. I wasn’t—” Henry shook his head as he backed up in a hurry. There was a muffled thud followed by a clear, high cry from the other side of the door that had Henry desperately fighting the urge to cover up the bulge in his track pants (or preferably do something _else_ about it but that would have to wait until he wasn’t just outside Ryeowook’s room picturing all the things he and Yesung were doing right now).

“For someone who knows way too many languages you sure get stuck on the same words a lot. And also? You suck at lying.”

“I’m not—”

The words died in Henry’s throat as Heechul pushed off the wall, hips swaying as he came towards him like the cat about to get _all_ the cream.

“Do you suck at other things too or do you just think about our Ryeowook doing it?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Henry could feel the heat of his own face.

Then he felt a wall against his back and realized that Heechul had him blocked into a corner, quite literally. Heechul’s voice was knowing, sultry against his ear and Henry hoped to God that the living room was far enough away that Sungmin couldn’t hear. Then he remembered Siwon was out with friends. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled up out of his throat.

“You should ask him, you know. Jongwoon might even say yes as long as he gets to watch. I’d warn you not to piss him off where Ryeowook’s concerned but I’m starting to think you might not mind that so much.”

Henry bit his lip to keep in a whimper that was mostly _how the hell did I get into this mess?_ and maybe just the tiniest bit _fuckyesplease_. It came out in a moan instead when Heechul lightly dragged a sharp fingernail down the line of his pulse, his own hands dangling uselessly at his sides. Heechul had always been an intense person to be around, but being the sole focus of his attention was like staring into the sun and harder to deny than gravity itself.

A pleading moan vibrated through the door and straight through Henry’s skin.

“I bet Jongwoon has him pinned against the bed right now. He likes that.” Heechul’s fingers moved over Henry’s shoulder, dipping under the edge of his tshirt sleeve to curl around his bicep, making his fists clench involuntarily. “You could hold him down easy.”

Words were a struggle, especially after a rush of want that had Henry thankful the wall was holding him up. “What… Hyung, why are you…”

“Because it makes me sad to see you pining and because I’ve been told I’m not allowed to personally test the limits of your flexibility and that I should seek other means.” Heechul’s gaze went dark at about the same time his thigh insinuated itself between Henry’s. “I’ve never liked being told I can’t do something.”

As surreal as the whole thing was, Henry would have been lying through his teeth if he tried to say he hadn’t entertained a passing thought or four about Heechul, but being between him and the nearly constant focus of his want was pure sensory overload; there was no way he could resist.

He was so fucking easy.

Heechul let out a slightly psychotic laugh of glee when Henry let his head fall back against the wall, neck curved and body arching right into Heechul’s touch, nails scrabbling at eggshell paint.

Ryeowook’s soft cries kept getting louder even if Henry couldn’t make out what he was saying, if they were even words at all, and he was so busy trying to hear what Yesung was saying to him, what Yesung was _doing_ to him, that Heechul’s fingers curling around his cock startled a shout out of him and he slammed a fist against the wall helplessly. But it was okay, because Yesung was making Ryeowook _scream_ right as Heechul covered his mouth with his own.

Heechul dug his teeth into Henry’s lips when Henry moaned but Henry was so close to gone that it was just more fuel thrown on the fire, the same way Heechul’s wrist twisting and palm sliding over the stickyslick head of his cock had him pleading wordlessly in the back of his throat.

“Don’t you want to hear him scream like that, hear him scream your name? Want to throw him down and split him apart until he can’t move?” Heechul purred, barely audible, jerking Henry off rough and dirty, and all Henry wanted to do was say yes, yes, _yes_ and then go _do_ it. Wanted to see Ryeowook on his knees, wanted that mouth, wanted to know every little way to make Ryeowook shudder and fall apart.

And maybe a tiny part of him wanted Yesung to do it all to him while Ryeowook watched.

Heechul caught him when he came, fist sliding up and down his cock wet as he held Henry up against the wall and whispered mildly reassuring nonsense until Henry could breathe and almost hold himself upright. Biting the edge of his thumb, Heechul grinned, shameless, while Henry flushed and fruitlessly tried to tug his shirt lower with trembling hands.

“You should ask him the next time, or just walk in. They never lock the door.”

As he disappeared into the room across the hall, Henry _swore_ he heard Kyuhyun’s voice mumbling something along the lines of “fucking finally” from the depths of Heechul’s blankets, but there was no way. At least he hoped there was no way because those two together would be just asking for the world to implode.

 

It wasn’t until three days later that he remembered Heechul lived in the _other_ dorm.

 

(Heechul was right about the door.)

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/30149.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/24654.html)  
> 


End file.
